College
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: They finally graduated, the gang is still the same except one thing. They never met Kim, Grace or Julie. Now they are in college together. How is this going to turn out?
1. Guy In The Aviators

**Hey guys it's me back with another story and yes of course it is kickin` it and yes it is also Kick. This was kind of just a starter. So the gang is in college but they don't know eachother, Jack, Jerry eddie and Milton know eachother. Kim, Grace and Julie know eachother. Some of them mey get off on the wrong foot. Jack and Kim are the main one pairing. Jerry and Grace maybe and definitely Milton and Julie. **

**Jack**

I stepped off of the shuttle bus that had taken me to the campus feeling the pavement on my high-tops that fit snuggly on my ankle and rolled up my black jeans slightly. I unloaded my luggage and spun my head around as my brown hair bounced and momentarily was caught in my line of vision. I placed my aviators on their rightful place, on the brook of my nose. I pulled my backpack over my right shoulder and let the second strap hang loose. I walked down the path smiling at the many other students that would be attending Seaford Collegiate Institute. I looked over my shoulder at the boy who had caught up to me.

"This is it, this is college, we've been waiting a_ long_ time for this." I said and he patted me on the back.

"We sure have Jack, we sure have." He replied. I turned to look back at him and his ear to ear grin, I was assuming I had one matching. The boy that has been my best friend since kindergarten was coming to college with me along with two of my other close friends.

"Hello, ladies" I was interrupted by Jerry who was now walking backwards at the retreating girls one with blonde hair, one with short reddish brown hair and the other one with long brown hair. I looked at the brunet who was looking at me and Jerry and smiled and she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Jerry made a move to turn but I caught his arm.

"Jerry we have to get to our dorms and unpack." He frowned looking back and searching for the three girls.

"Come on man, those girls were seriously _hot_." He looked up at me and I tried to supress a smile.

"I only say the one with long hair." He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Well?" He said in the form of a question. I smiled nodding and looking back at the three girls.

"If half the girls here are that good looking, this is going to be the best year _ever_." Jerry said looking around obviously for other girls. I turned back around searching for the three girls. Oh well it's not like I'm ever going to see them again.

**Kim**

"Dad, we don't need help unpacking you already got the stuff to our rooms, that's enough." I told my dad giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and Grace hugged him tightly.

"I'm just really going to miss having my two favourite daughters around the house." My father said smiling, at the fact that Grace spends more time at our house then at her own.

"I'm going to help Julie get her stuff up the stairs, and I better hurry up or mom will have a cow." My father said checking his watch and waving a good bye.

"Love you." Grace and I both yelled out towards him at the retreating figure that has been such a role model in both of our lives. I smiled at Grace. The girl who I have known since Kindergarten I doubt there is anybody else on this entire campus that has such a strong friendship.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Toto." Grace said to me in her complete fail of a southern accent. I slapped her in the arm and unlocked the door and rolled our stuff inside, I walked towards the middle of the room. I really didn't feel like arranging anything at the moment so I jumped at Grace's suggestion.

"Why don't we grab Julie and check out the campus." I nodded running my fingers through my hair. As if on cue Julie came through the doorway waving at most likely my father. I smiled running up to her and trying my best to supress a squeal.

"We made it girls, we finally made it." Grace said smiling as we walked out the door with Grace. We made the descent of the stairs and walked down the path towards the cafeteria hall hoping to find out if they had anything good here. I looked to my right and noticed a boy in sunglasses, he looked to be taller than me, he had brown hair, to his right was a boy about the same size as him slightly lanky with black spiked up hair, he smiled at us. He turned around and said something to us I didn't quite catch it but by the look on his face it was something that I didn't want to hear at the moment. Grace turned around slightly but I grabbed her arm and gave her a scolding look.

"What, they were cute?" She said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on the one with the sunglasses was gorgeous; he must literally be a model." She continued as I smirked slightly and she seemed to notice it and grinned triumphantly. Grace had been talking about cute college guys ever since we were accepted into the same college. I however had been telling her that all the college guys would be drunken losers, this guy I'm sure in his high school years people didn't see him as a loser.

"He was pretty cute but he looked like a jerk. You can never trust a guy with aviators, they were worn by pedophiles in the 50's and they are worn by assholes now." Julie announced with a serious face that made me laugh. I did have to admit he looked like a typical bad boy, no I shouldn't say that he looked like a typical popular guy, and his friend who seemed to be attached to him didn't help much. Oh well it's not like I'm ever going to see them again.

**Okay so that was it there will be my Point of views but I thought I should end it on a cute note like**

**that, I wanted to show the two similarities. Review plz tell me what you think of the idea and how it was written even give me ideas if you want im open to all of them. Love you all **


	2. Kissing Dessert

**Okay guys im sorry for such a long wait but I have been camping so I couldn't write anything. Just so you know this is going to be a more mature story because they are older. Longer AN at bottom**

**Jack**

I sat in the back of the room writing notes, anthropology was one of my hardest subjects. I turned to my left, Jerry was rapidly typing on his iPhone. Really Jerry first week and your already slacking off, he was probably texting the girl he hooked up with. Jerry was made for college except for the school part he was having the time of his life. I swung my blazer over my shoulder as the professor announced that the class was over. I strolled through the doors.

"Sorry." I automatically mumbled as I bumped into someone, I looked to my right to see a blonde headed girl who was a little bit shorter than me. She looked at me and her eyes momentarily scanned over me before mumbling something and bending over to pick up her books. Jerry walked by hitting me on the shoulder and winking at the blonde who was bending over beside me.

"Here let me help you." I said bending over to help her pick up her books.

"Nice try Jack ass." She said her eyes steely and a small smirk playing on her lips. My mouth automatically opened and she flipped her hair once again rolling her eyes which made me notice how strikingly beautiful she is.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Bump into the blonde ask her for lunch then back to your dorm." She raised her eyebrow at me and I thought about how amazing that would be, I chuckled slightly.

"No I am not that kind of guy, don't worry, It was my fault your books were knocked over so I'm just helping." I smiled.

"Whatever!" She said while rolling her eyes.

"So no date then?" I smiled playfully.

"Never!" She turned on her heel hitting my face with her hair and walked away looking back once and smirking as she looked at my feet up to my head, once she caught my stare she glared turning back around.

**Grace**

"Then he started staring at my cleavage, like what a jerk." She exclaimed blushing slightly which was an indication that she wasn't that offended by his advancements.

"But he is like the hottest guy on campus, he already made the football team and he is into karate!" I said throwing my hands up.

"He's probably some wanna-be! He is in Karate so he can act tough!" she said rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"He's a third degree black belt and a three time world champion!" I said loudly at her and her eyes went wide. I nodded my head smirking and looking down at the food that I had just picked up from the Subway that was located in the food court.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked and I looked up at the three figures walking through the doors. I recognized them and Jack and Jerry but the other one I hadn't seen yet he ran towards one of the lines to pick up food jumping from one leg to the other obviously anxious to eat. The other two walked towards us.

"Hey!" Jack said shouting towards us with a smile on his face.

"Hi!" I said waving back and Kim blushed looking down at her plate. They looked at me chuckling when I heard something from a few seats away from me. I looked over at a scrawny boy behind me. He was smirking at us and Jack sat right next to me. I whipped my head around suddenly finding my food very interesting. Jack looked up at Kim and his eyes grew wide for a moment and he smirked.

"You know I never really caught your name." He said towards Kim who rolled her eyes.

"You know you're not helping yourself at all, just pushing yourself further into a stereotypical world." She said casually staring at the food set in front of her, this caused him to smirk.

"How would you describe my stereotype?" He said with his head resting on his hand which was propped up by his elbow which was on the table.

"Thinks he knows everything, thinks he's the best at everything, thinks he should get whatever he wants!" She said to him staring at him. He chuckled.

"Kim don't be mean." I said which I was then awarded a smile from the boy sitting next to me.

"Oh so it's Kim, that's a pretty name!" He said which made her blush and glare at me before cracking a small smile.

"Okay you have my name now you can go." She said staring at the boy who was grinning ear to ear.

"I'm just here to eat and have a friendly conversation." He smiled again.

"Okay I would just like to point out that I haven't said one word this entire time! I'm going to get some food." Jerry shouted, standing up and walking towards the other boy. The scrawny boy moved to the next seat, he whispered something into his ear, Jack looked up beyond me and seemed to smile then turn back to the boy who gave him a nod.

"Hey, my friend here, Milton, was in his Calculus class and seemed to have taken a liking to that girl in the line. Do you know who she is?" I turned around and spotted Julie and I laughed noticing the obvious similarities between the two!

"Oh, that's Julie Gregory she has been our best friend since elementary school! She will be over here in a second if you want to talk to her." I said.

"I don't know, what if she doesn't want too! I don't want her to feel uncomfortable or anything." Jack said patting the seemingly shaking boy on the back.

"I will too. Only because she is my friend!" Kim said quickly and looked up at the grinning Jack. She blushed looking down at her food.

"Hey I have a better idea you guys can meet at that nice restaurant across town." I said winking at Kim who I almost mistook for a tomato. Jack gave her a confused look and then shrugged.

"Why not, it should be fun, right Kim!" She looked up giving him a mock smile making sure he noticed by rolling her eyes grumbling something about Julie's sake.

"Kind of like a date isn't it?" Jack said a smirk forming on his lips as Kim stabbed her fork into her meat and got up leaning in towards the boy her hands on the table propping her up. Starring into the boys eyes her bangs covering part of her face and hanging so they touched his forehead. He smiled not even making a movement.

"What are you going to kiss me? Easy, you have to buy me dinner first." He said making the previously quiet Milton laugh and the previously mad Kim livid as she blew her bangs out of her face.

"I have to pay, what being a pole dancer doesn't pay much anymore." Kim said I triumphant smirk playing on her lips.

"Is that what you dreamt about last night?" He said with a quizzical look on his face tilting his head to the side until smiling once again which made Kim even more pissed off.

"Shut up Anderson like I didn't see you staring at me when I was walking away." Kim said this time without smiling and his smile vanished and I sat back waiting for the eruption.

"I'm sorry I was just." He leaned in closer. "Hoping that you would notice." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her neck as she was shivering. "And come back and kiss me." He pulled her in and she shut her eyes waiting for their lips to connect.

**Kim**

I didn't know how it happened but I sat there cake on my face Jack with a devilish smile on his lips. It took me a moment to realize Jack had embarrassed me by placing a cake in front of my face so I would kiss that instead of him. I sat up and scowled at the attractive boy and ran out of the cafeteria. I turned around when I got to the stairs leading up to the dorms and sat on them a little bit mad but mostly confused. I didn't know what I was feeling but it has intensifies when I see him. Grace ran around the corner.

"What's up kiddo." Grace said sitting next to me using my nickname.

"I don't know I'm confused." I said and she looked up at the chandelier and turned back to me smiling.

"That was funny you have to admit." She said grinning which made me smile.

"Yeah, that was pretty good. I should hate him right now, but I don't." I said and Grace's smile widened.

"You like him." She said.

"I don't know I might. I know I don't want to see him right now though."

"Good thing your date isn't until tomorrow than." She said and I buried my face into my hands.

**Okay there it is, a bit of a cliffy but not really, I was going to end it when jack says "Kind of like a date isn't it?" but I was in a writing mood and I thought you guys should have a longer chapter than that. Okay so plz read and review I want a lot of reviews cuz this took me a while and there was a lot of kick.**


	3. Shower Buddy

**Okay sorry everyone I'm camping so I couldn't update but here it is.** **Okay a tiny bit Kinky but no scenes just jokes. Not much Kick really and I focused a lot on Jack and Kim's perspective! Also if you have noticed in all my stories Jack has a jet black mustang :D looks like his kinda car!**

**Kim**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I swung my hand around crashing it against the ungodly device, the malice that I had just inflicted on the alarm was channeled from what a horrible day this is going to be! Jack has been bugging me for the past few days about the date. Today is the day and there is no way I can get out of it, I swung my legs out of bed blowing some hair out of my face. To my right was another bed with another girl in it, Grace's hair stuck out of the blanket and I decided not to wake her up until after I showered, I wouldn't be getting up at all today on a Saturday I should still be sleeping but I have to get ready for the date. I jumped into the shower closing the clear curtains behind me, I turned the tap on feeling the hot water hitting my skin. I heard the door open but assuming it was Grace because I have been in here for almost an hour. After I had properly washed I reached out to grab my towel from the rack and grasped my hand around, an arm?

**Jack**

I woke up when my phone started buzzing. I lifted myself up stretching and shaking out the debris from my hair from the party the previous night. I had stayed up most of the night dancing and drinking at a dorm room. Jerry insisted I go to make new friends and socialize. I looked over at Jerry who seemed to still me scowling at the fact that I didn't let him bring a girl that in his drunken state seemed to be hot apparently. I turned my attention back to my phone which had a text from Grace telling me to come to her dorm. I rolled my eyes sitting up at jumping into some brown cargo pants and brown vans and a red plaid shirt with roll-up sleeves. I shook my hair in the mirror smiling at the natural flow of my hair. I strolled down the stairs of the hallway into the other corridor where the girl's dorm was located in. I let out a puff of air before knocking on the door which although is identical to every other one is familiar as I ran my finger over a large scratch in the wood, which was created by Kim when I locked her out of the dorm and she attempted to break the door open using a broken off lamppost and a pair of boys that she convinced (seduced) into slamming it directly into the large wooden door. I heard shuffling inside and the door clicked and sprang open to a wide eyed Grace.

"I thought I was looking good this morning!" She said running her eyes over my body. I examined her black jeans and bright red high tops and her red bunny hug.

"What took you an hour to get ready this morning?" I said chuckling and swiping an apple from on top of their mini fridge jumping on the nearest bed and taking a bite.

"Haha very funny Anderson, now that your done being a clown can I tell you something?" She said smirking, obviously one of my friends told her about my fear of clowns. I nodded and she leant on the ,

"Make a move on Kim!" She said exasperated which made me spit out a chunk of my apple.

"What?" I shouted raising an eyebrow, she threw her hands up in the air.

"She scares away every guy I try to hook her up with, when they make a move on her she freaks on them and they run away and she says they aren't man enough anyway." I looked up at the fan.

"First, this isn't a real date, second, what's in it for me and third, I would rather not be yelled at." I said holding up my fingers counting. She looked at me straight in the eye.

"First, Kim has never been on a real date, second, you obviously like Kim and third, don't be such a baby she might even come on to you." She said which made me think for a little bit, she did strike three valid points.

"Why do you assume I would want her to come on to me?" I said staring at her which made me smirk.

"Well, I do recall a little birdy telling me about your naughty dreams." She said pretending to play with her nails and my eyes shot open. Damn it Jerry!

"Fine! Where is she anyway?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"She probably went for a walk she always leaves the water running to look like she's showering so I don't get in their first." She laughed. I really had to go the bathroom so I snuck in their knocking on the door and sneaking in. I unzipped my pants and felt something grab my arm, I turned around and an arm was sticking out of the shower.  
"What the fuck!" I shouted and I heard a loud shriek come from the shower and it turned off.

"Kim?" I asked backing away to the sink

"Jack? What the fuck are you doing in here?" She shouted and I winced from her tone.

"Grace told me you weren't in here! Why are you in here?" I asked and only realized the stupidity of my question until she shouted.

"It's my fucking dorm you dumbass and I'm only in here to get ready for the stupid date I have to go to, which is only because Julie and Milton are my friends!" She shouted and I sat there wide eyed until I decided to toy with her and sit on the counter.

"Oh, you're getting dolled up for our date?" I said smirking and she let out a grunt.

"Do you want me to beat you?" She screamed.

"A wet, naked Kim beating me? Is this a dream?" I laughed and she let out a huff of air before chuckling.

"Hey how about you come in here and see what you like?" She said seductively and I slowly got off the table hoping she wouldn't change her mind. I peeked my head through the curtain and Kim was standing there her hair wet and a towel covering her body. With the extendable shower hose in her hand. She turned it on grinning spraying my head with water I jumped out.

"Now we're even!" She shouted laughing and I grabbed a towel drying off my head.

"Ya I guess we are." I said laughing too. What kind of game is this?

**Kim**

I walked out of the dorm with black skinny jeans red high tops a red sweater from Hollister and light red lip stick, I fixed my bangs and walked down into the central lobby and found Julie.

"Wow Jules you clean up nicely!" I said looking over her blue torn jeans and sweater that read "Sheek Geek" and flats. She blushed looking at me.

"Jack is a lucky guy!" She said which made my face match the colour of my sweater. I heard the roaring of a motor and whipped my head around and saw a black mustang with Milton waving from the car window. My mouth gaped open as I followed Julie out the door.

"How did you manage to get this?" I asked him my eyes wide as I circled it blushing as Jack wore crimson red hightops black jeans and a red plaid shirt with the sleeve's rolled up and ended up matching me.

"I bought it, I partially own a karate dojo." He said opening the door for me and smirking.

"Wow, Jackson Anderson a gentleman. Am I dreaming?" I said smiling and as he pulled out of the campus driving to the "fancy" restaurant something about le Phil's or something.

"You would dream about going on a date with me." He said his eyes not leaving the road but I could practically sense the smugness in them.

"Asshole." I said under my breath but making sure he could hear me. I looked out the window at the city lights of seaford.

"You look nice." He said his lips slightly curving upwards.

"What do you want?" I asked him glaring at him even though he couldn't see it's intensity.

"Nothing I'm just complimenting you." He said slightly blown back with a look of pain on his face slightly.

"You're not off to a good start ." He said shaking his head at me and I shot him a quizzical stare which he turned slightly so he could see. He quickly added.

"You're not getting through the door with that attitude!"

**Okay this chapter was more humorous and romantic I hope you liked it, it's pretty long so you better. This entire chapter is all Jack and Kim I know but this is a Kick story soooo.. Anyways please review thanks :D**


End file.
